The Legend of Smash
by WickedDugGuire
Summary: One morning, Link receives a mysterious letter from Princess Zelda asking for his help. Without knowing who has captured her or what lies ahead, Link goes forward not knowing that in the end he will be fighting alongside enemies and friends in an attempt to save his world from complete destruction. But when fighting with strangers, one always has to watch their back.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the Kokiri Forest, I was fast asleep in the tree that overlooked the lot of the village. From there one could usually see all the little Hylians. I could see the tradesman, and the gardeners, and all the fools out there that didn't know what was happening next.

It was before morning when the knock at the door came. Rubbing my eyes, and shuffling to the door, I finally opened it to see who was there. On the other side was no one. Where had the knock come from then? I looked to my right and then left, but no one was there at the moment. At first, I thought I had imagined the knock, but then I looked down at the ground to see that whoever had knocked at the door had left a letter there.

The letter was sealed nicely and printed on it was a circle emblem of sorts with different pieces sectioned from each other. I brought the letter inside and opened it. Just as she had heard it, the little fairy, Navi, had woken up.

"Hey!" she screamed as she flew down to my side. "What is that?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Someone just put it at my door."

Opening the letter, I read it aloud, "Dear Link," it began, "Please come and help me. I've been captured and taken to a far away castle. I need your help. Please hurry."

The letter finished with a signature from Princess Zelda.

"Zelda's been captured," I told Navi.

"Not again! Didn't you kill Ganondorf already after he escaped from the Twilight Realm?"

"She never said that it was Ganondorf who had her," I told Navi.

"Well… if it's not him, then who could it be!?"

"I don't know."

"Does it say where to go?"

I took another look at the letter.

"It says, 'Head through Hyrule. Head west for as far as you can. You will find me there'."

"Link," Navi spoke, "what if it's a trap?"

I grabbed the master sword and my shield while slapping on my green hat along with my bow and arrow. I wouldn't have been grabbing all that stuff if I had known where I was going exactly. West? West of the Kakiri Forest? I didn't really know what lied over there. Probably more wilderness.

"Well, Navi are you coming?" I asked my fairy friend.

"Are you crazy!? No! I'm staying right here. If this isn't Ganondorf… then, who could it be?" Navi asked me.

"You're right," I laughed and closed the door not knowing that the direction, in which I was bound, was not the way to Zelda at all. In fact, Zelda, at the moment, was just fine. But I went forward, not yet knowing the dangers and awesomeness of the journey.


	2. The Legend of Smash: Link and Ness

With Navi out of my hair to not always tell me to "LISTEN!" or "HEY! LISTEN!" or "HEY! LOOK!" it was quite a relaxing stroll through Hyrule. The sun was breaking through the trees and showing me the way west as it set in the distance. I could hear the sights and sounds of the forest developing all around me, and it was truly beautiful. Finally, an afternoon where I was not slaying monsters or Ganon.

But eventually the time of day came where I had to turn in for the evening. Right up ahead was a fresh water spring where I was able to wash my face and let my blonde hair lay down outside my hat. As I unloaded all of my equipment, I began to wonder why I had brought my bow and arrow along with my sword in the first place. I mean, surprisingly there were no monsters around, so why did I even need it?

Now on one of my other quests, the place would've been riddled with beasts and monsters. I remember one of the first adventures I ever went on was to save Zelda from being kidnapped by Ganondorf and him using her to find the triforce. Thankfully, I was able to find this ocarina, a musical instrument, and it granted me the ability to travel in time. While that was cool, I remember having to fight monster after monster, and eventually it became tiring. It was all worth it in the end though because I got to go on this awesome adventure. That was such a long time ago…

That's when I had first met one of my best friends, Epona, my steed. She had gone away for some time now, I mean after that whole ordeal with the Twilight Realm and whatnot, we lost contact. I haven't really seen that horse in forever. Wow, I'd really like to see her again.

My entire life just seemed to be one succession of dungeons and ordeals with darkness after another. I was always busy with new monsters and more triforce pieces to rescue. The job was tough, but I gained wide fame over my past couple of years. That's really why I moved back to the Kokiri Forest, for no one there really knows me as anything else but Link and that's just how I like it.

So as the night grew older I didn't feel a need to fashion a shelter for myself on account of the lack of monsters and warmth of the Hyrule forest. So I began to rest and look up at the innumerable stars that dotted the night sky.

I remembered this story that I had heard a long time ago, about what happens to people when they pass on. I heard that their soul shoots up to be with the three goddesses who created Hyrule. The stars in the sky are the souls of the people who have died or moved on, they're up there resting with the goddesses watching over all of Hyrule.

Sometimes I liked to think about both of my parents being up there. My mother and father were both wise and nice people. They never really did anything wrong while they were alive, or at least that's what I would like to believe. The reality may be entirely different, but I never really wanted to know if it was or not. I liked to think of my parents as perfect beings, and there in the skies, I know they can be proud of me for everything that I've done.

My mother gave me to the Great Deku Tree when I was just a baby as a great war raged on. The Great Deku Tree took me in and raised me as a Kokiri because he thought I was to become a child of great destiny. Somehow, he could see that my actions would affect so many people within Hyrule and beyond. He wasn't wrong. I mean everything from that day onward has been a sequence of dungeons and monsters, one right after the other. Once in awhile I think about what would I be if I were a musician, or a writer, or a baker instead of this vigilante. More often than not, my conclusion is that I might be a little happier if my destiny was not chosen for me, but I cannot undo anything that the Deku Tree did or my mother for that matter. And I owe it to my mother and the Great Deku Tree for taking me in when no one else would.

And as the night grew darker and longer, there came a moment when I thought I heard a noise. Quickly jolting up out of my resting position, I looked around the forest to see if there were any monsters around me. I reached for the master sword and quickly took it in hand.

"Who's there?" I asked into the wilderness and no one answered.

But I heard a dash in the bushes and the rustle of twigs under somebody's feet. I knew that someone was there, but I couldn't see who or what it was exactly yet.

"I warn you! You're dealing with Link!" I yelled out hoping to scare the creature away or perhaps into view. "That's it! I'm coming for you!"

Finally I readied myself to charge at the monster. I listened carefully for the next time I heard the rustle of leaves. Right behind me. I turned my body around and ran forcefully at the noise and lifted my sword in the air, ready to slay whatever monster was there.

"AGH!" I screamed as I hit the creature! Finally! It sent the thing tumbling back into the light of the moon.

But when I pulled my sword out of the ground, I noticed that it wasn't a creature at all, but it was just some kid dressed in weird clothes. He had a red baseball cap on with a blue visor. His shirt was yellow and blue stripes and on his back was a knapsack of some kind. The kid looked no older than maybe… what? Maybe ten years old?

"Why'd you do that!?" he yelled out at me.

"I'm sorry… but you were scaring me!"

"I was just trying to talk to you!"

"Oh so talking to me includes you running around where I was sleeping? Were you spiraling in?"

"No! Why you gotta be so mean anyways?" the boy questioned me.

"I wasn't trying to be mean! All right? I was just trying to stop you in case you were a monster."

"A monster? I am a child! You just hit a child!" the boy whined. He was really a brat. Either that or he was really scared and alone.

"Why are you out here all alone? Where's your mother?"

"Mother…" the boy whispered back and then began to cry. It was a sad little cry, like one that a boy who just lost his best friend would do. His mother must have meant a lot to him. "Mother was kidnapped. She left me a note."

"Who took her?" I asked.

"The note told me to head west, and I'd find her there. But I've been traveling for so long!"

"West? Just go west? Did she say you'd find anything?"

"She said that's where her kidnapper is! I have to find my mother! Sir, do you know where she is?"

I sighed. The poor kid.

"Well," I began to offer as I placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm headed west because one of my friends has been kidnapped too."

"Oh no. They got your friend too?"

"Yes. But it's ok! We're going to find my friend and your mother together."

"Really!?" the boy asked getting all excited.

"Sure we are! I promise you that…"

"Ness. That's my name. It's Ness."

And with that, I told Ness once more that we would find his mother, and then the two of us laid down to rest for the evening. And still, I was even more troubled that there were no monsters out here, but there was some kid who didn't even look like he was from Hyrule. Something wasn't right.


End file.
